It is known in the art relating to vehicle occupant support comfort systems, and particularly to occupant support ventilation systems, to separately mount an air mover for the ventilation system into the foam seat cushion of the occupant support. Alternatively, it is also known to mount the air mover onto a frame of the occupant support. The remainder of the ventilation system is then connected in fluid communication with the air mover downstream of the air mover output through ductwork, tubing or other similar means.
For example, a seat cushion of an occupant support may include a plurality of holes for mounting one or more air movers to the seat cushion. Each air mover may then be suspendably supported from one or more of the holes by endless elastic members such as rubber bands to reduce the amount of vibrational noise generated by the air mover. This method of mounting is tedious and time consuming. The method also requires the use of many individual parts, including ductwork to connect the air mover to the ventilation system.